Cemetery Conversation
by Briar Rose the Awoken Maiden
Summary: NOT Romance. Just a possible conversation between these two characters. A friendship is formed


_**Cemetery Conversation**_

 _ **I own nothing**_

* * *

I am standing in front of two graves. How morbid, you must be thinking but there is a reason I am here. It is because today is the day my parents were killed, my father first wandless he stood there buying time for my mum to get me away, then my mother who refused to get out of the way who's sacrifice born of love saved my life that night. I was one year old when that happened I do not really remember them, just smiles and laughter from pictures and memories and tales from their now dead friends. I may not have known my parents really but I loved them. Is that strange, I mean, to love people you do not know? I do not know I hope not because I intend for my godson to love his parents though he will not meet them.

* * *

I hear footsteps approach from behind but do not turn. I knew who was coming they had asked to meet up it was a surprise, but if he was honest not an unwelcome one, they had a lot to talk about and I felt that maybe just maybe if prejudice and parental influence had not affected them then thing would have been drastically different.

"Harry," the other man says in greeting "Draco" Harry replies.

They were not Potter and Malfoy any more, no Potter and Malfoy enemies; they were Harry and Draco, just two people who went to school together and saved each other's lives but that is another matter.

Draco stands beside Harry and glances around before focusing on the graves in front of them, "When I first met you all those years ago, I was so excited to finally have a real friend, you know? But I was so nervous I fell back on my default arrogance that had been drilled into me since I was little and I lost that chance, you rejected me and I could not handle that." The blonde pauses for a long moment before starting to speak once more "I have never been brave, not like you. You were scared but you never backed down from anyone. I always admired that about you." Harry smiled at that but did not interrupt, letting the other talk. "I am a coward, I let my father control me, I did not even think of changing until things got real, I started to hate myself, hate my father, and my so called friends. My friends did not really care you know they were follows they thought it was all one big game even when people started dying, I felt sick. I wanted out but I had to protect my mother, I was so scared and alone I did not know what to do. I would not blame me if you hated me" Draco finished the speech he did not look once at Harry he could not.

"I used to think I did… but it was pity and sympathy really." Harry started as Draco glanced at his old rival "Sure I was overly suspicious of you but I was not blind not entirely I knew you were not really evil, you were many things but you are not evil, you were scared I saw your face that night in the tower." Harry shook his head his green eyes far away "you were as trapped; we were kids fighting because of someone else."

Draco nodded it was true they had been trapped in a war since they were elven with out even realising it. I was scary to think about, "Harry, if I had come to you before I was forced into taking the dark mark would you have helped me?"

Harry pauses for a moments and thinks about it before slowly nodding "I probably would not have trusted you or your intentions but if you had tired, then I might have. Did you talk to Dobby about me?" Harry asked it was logical after all Dobby had been the Malfoy's House Elf.

Draco winces and then nods "Yeah and I slipped Hermione that torn page on the Basilisk. I have never been a killer."

Harry nodded he had found it odd that Hermione would tear out a page of a book now that made sense.

"Thanks for that"

"You are welcome"

They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a while. Then Draco speaks again "Thank you for speaking to the Ministry on my behalf. I did not deserve it not really."

Harry shakes his head remembering Ron telling him that his was mental for it "You made mistakes, but you were not like the other's you deserve a second chance, and I know you will not waste it"

Draco nods and then lets out a long breath before turning to Harry holding out his had like he did many years before, only this time Harry smiles and takes his offered hand they shake. They may never be good friends or anything but, they had a truce letting childish squabbles stay in the past where they belonged.

"See you around Draco." Harry says warmly as the handshake drops and Draco starts to head off "Not if I see you first Harry." He sends back jokingly and waves before apperating away.

Harry walked home feeling lighter than before.

* * *

From wherever they ended up James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Dobby and all the others watched the exchange filled with pride at how mature the boy that they struggled to protect had become.

* * *

 **Ok so tell me what you think...**

 **Are they in character?**

 **Mewgirl Out!**


End file.
